


Right from the Beginning

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You honestly think I’m going to look back fondly at a year I spent convinced I was going to die?”





	Right from the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #292 "nostalgia"

“I know you’re crazy, Sheppard,” snorted Rodney, “but that’s extra crazy. No, I don’t miss the early days of the Expedition. We had just woken the Wraith, it seemed like everyone we met was trying to kill us, we started running out of essential supplies… You honestly think I’m going to look back fondly at a year I spent convinced I was going to die?”

“It was…” John paused, searching for the words. “Just us, you know? You and me and Elizabeth. Well, it was usually you and me trying to convince Elizabeth to go along with us.”

“Yeah,” Rodney said, softly. “It kind of was. We made a good team, right from the beginning, didn’t we?”

“Yeah,” repeated John. “It was… Nobody ever understood me like you, McKay. You just saw right through all my crap, from the moment we met, and if I wasn’t generally messed-up back then, I’d have probably fallen in love with you right there. Might have saved us a lot of trouble.”

Rodney smiled. “I probably wouldn’t have believed you, then. You were hot and smart and I would have thought you were messing with me.”

“I would _never_ –” John began, but Rodney interrupted him with a kiss.

“I know you wouldn’t,” he said, when they broke apart. “I know that _now_. But back then? You were way out of my league, Sheppard.”

“I wasn’t,” said John, looping his arms around Rodney’s waist. “I really wasn’t.”

Rodney hummed and leaned in to kiss him again. “You understood me, too,” he said. “You knew I was braver than I ever thought I was.”

“And I was right. You’re braver than all of us.”

“I don’t know about that,” Rodney said. He paused, then added, “I _do_ miss some things about that first year. Before we had the IOA looking over our shoulders. Before we lost Elizabeth, and Ford, and Grodin… When we didn’t know how terrible this galaxy could be, there were times I thought I could take on anything if I had you with me.”

“You did,” said John. “You do. You always do.”

Rodney kissed him again. “I know. Do you want me to see if I can find one of my old beige uniforms and call you ‘major’?”

John laughed. “ _No_ ,” he said. “But maybe we could find some Athosian tea and play a few rounds of chess?”

“Sure,” Rodney agreed.

THE END


End file.
